forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sevenfold Mazework
| georefs = | demonym = | languages = | races = Dao, Earth elemental, Minotaur | religion = | currency = | population1 = over 1,000,000 (100,000) | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = Gems, Metal | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = Dao Khanate | rulertype = Great Khan | ruler1 = Kabril Ali al-Sara al-Zalazil | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Sevenfold Mazework was the center of all major dao activity within the Great Dismal Delve on the Elemental Plane of Earth. It served as both a trading center and court for the dao, in addition to housing the palace of the Great Khan of the Dao. Geography The Sevenfold Mazework was actually an enormous labyrinth of tunnels, passageways, and chambers. Only the noble dao were immune to the confusion caused by the winding passages. Even minotaur slaves were not immune to the bizarre properties of the Sevenfold Mazework, and could easily become lost if they weren’t careful. Geographical Features Elemental vortices and other portals existed throughout the Sevenfold Mazework, connecting it to all of the other Elemental Planes. It was also linked to all the other mazeworks of the Great Dismal Delve. The entire area was divided into seven distinct regions, though only the noble dao knew with certainty what lay beyond the first region of the Mazework. First Region The outermost region of the Sevenfold Mazework was populated by thousands of dao and even more of their slaves. The dao traded here with outsiders in the immense so-called Free Market. Almost all imaginable goods were for sale here, but the most important commodity were slaves. Stacks of glowing gems sitting atop great pillars provided light in this region. The theft of a single common gem was punishable by death since everything within the Sevenfold Mazework was considered property of the Great Khan. Every gem within the Mazework was marked with a special sigil indicating such. A detect magic spell would reveal the sigil. Second Region The tunnels of the second region were blocked by massive stones that had to be moved in a specific pattern in order to pass. Muscular slaves were posted near each of these stones, ready to move them for their masters. These slaves only moved the stones; they had no idea where the passages led, so questioning them for information was useless. Each stone held a large gem in its center that reflected light toward the next stone in line. If the stones were moved in an incorrect pattern, the light from the gems would not align properly and the stones became immobile. Minor dao nobles in the second region would serve as guides if they were bribed with enough treasure or special favors. Third Region The third region was a pair of large identical halls, polished to a mirrored finish with metals. Most special visitors to this area were highly impressed by the craftsmanship presented herein. The mirrors reflected the many balconies and tunnels lining the halls, creating a mesmerizing effect. Every passage and balcony here was identical to all of the others, meaning that the inhabitants needed to specifically memorize their routes or become hopelessly lost within the passages. Large blue steel mirrors were rumored to be magical portals leading to the chambers of noble dao. Fourth Region This region was a reverse maze, meaning that the end could only be found by walking through its walls and not down the passages. One wrong decision would lead the subject back to the beginning of the maze. Fifth Region Glass and walls of force comprised the entire area of the fifth region. The exit to the fifth region was always visible, but the walls were not. Light was reflected in subtle patterns by the glass walls, clearly outlining any occupant to those viewing from the outside. Sixth Region Earth gods were rumored to have constructed the sixth region in exchange for vast wealth. Shifting walls and floors created a puzzle that easily confused visitors. Those who were not blindfolded, including noble dao, ran the risk of permanent madness or even petrification from viewing the shifting puzzle pieces here. Light within the sixth region did not travel in a straight line. Instead, it bent and swirled like water. Only the Great Khan could safely view the bizarre sights within this region without experiencing adverse effects. Seventh Region Tiny passageways, less than 1 ft. (30.5 cm) in diameter, dominated the seventh region. Only small creatures, or dao in gaseous form, could traverse them. Another rumor stated that the Great Khan’s palace was actually a miniature, and his servants included tiny creatures such as mites and rats. The location of the central audience chamber, called the Hidden Fulcrum of the Dao, where the Great Khan held his court, was also a secret known only to the most high-ranking dao. Government The Sevenfold Mazework was ruled by the Great Khan and his court, comprising the Dao Khanate. Trade The dao traded all manner of gems and metals, most notable with the baatezu of the Nine Hells. Defenses The noble dao had several elite military organizations that they could call upon if the Sevenfold Mazework was threatened, including: * Heart of All Mountains * Mithril Mountain * Petralisks * Corpse-Tearers * Dream Brigade * Pick and Shovel Corps * Shadowy Eye * Triple Legion * Sixfold Symmetry * Horns of the Earth Notable Locations * Koh Nur : The Mountain of Light Inhabitants 100,000 genies and over a million slaves were rumored to live within the Sevenfold Mazework, though it was widely believed that these numbers were exaggerated to thwart invasion attempts from efreet or other hostiles. Rumors and Legends A group of dao banded together to oppose the hated yak folk. Appendix References Category:Mazes Category:Capitals Category:Locations in the Great Dismal Delve Category:Locations in the Elemental Plane of Earth Category:Locations in the Elemental Planes Category:Locations in the Inner Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in the World Tree planes Category:Locations Category:Genie locations Category:Dao locations